


Stop teasing me

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Just a quick one shot/pure fluff





	Stop teasing me

Frankie followed Grace into the kitchen. Grace grabbed a bottle of vodka from the fridge and Frankie grabbed a bag of chips from one of the island cabinet drawers. A ghost of a memory floated into Frankie's mind, and her face lit up with a slow smile. What? Said Grace noticing Frankie was lost in thought. Just glad to be back in our house. Without holes in the walls or rats running around. Seeing you with the vodka bottle reminded me of the night we were stranded on the literal island contemplating making a molotov cocktail...ah I love the Slaovich sister sketch comedy on YouTube. 

Yeah that was quite a night. Robert's opening night. The night our children decided we were ready for Walden Villas. 

The thing I remember most is you had on this amazing red power suit jacket and one of the buttons had opened on your white silk shirt….and the other time we were on top of a table holding alcohol was on our say yes night and I was wearing a pink power jacket...and I had dyed your hair blue and dressed you in distressed jeans, your lips were the color of a fine burgundy wine that didn't necessarily come in a box… 

Trying to deal with the sudden rise of emotion from Frankie's reminiscing, Grace said and to think Bud accused you of losing your memory. She meant it to sound dismissive and lighthearted, but it came out low and sultry and laced with the unacknowledged desire Frankie's words had created.

Frankie picked up the thread of desire and decided to push it just a little further. My memory's just fine... I was actually just remembering how earlier you said you had kissed a girl, but I'm guessing you also never went beyond just kissing a girl, just like you had never really used a vibrator. And on say yes night you instigated dancing on the bar that got us thrown out…. And here we are, doing a squat, with pigs even. You are quite the rebel, and I'm a bad influence. 

Stop teasing me Frankie said Grace, this is starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

Deliberately choosing to misunderstand Grace, Frankie lifted Grace up slightly so she was sitting on the kitchen island. There, no more weight on your knees, not that you weigh anything anyway….God you're beautiful.

Frankie I said quit teasing me.

Oh I wasn't teasing you about being a beautiful woman, or about how many times I have wanted to do this in real life. And with that Frankie leaned in and kissed Grace. . When they broke contact Grace said I told you to stop teasing me... because I told you I've kissed a girl, and we run a vibrator company, so….with that Grace pulled Frankie in for a second kiss.


End file.
